Resistive random access memory (RRAM) devices are being implemented in a variety of circuit devices to provide a manner to store data. RRAM devices, such as memristors, implement data storage based on setting a resistance of the RRAM device in response to applying a stimulus (e.g., a voltage) during a write operation. The resistance of the RRAM device thus changes in response to the applied write stimulus to set a given binary state of the RRAM device, and thus allows the binary state of the device to be read based on the magnitude of the resistance. Significant improvements in RRAM device characteristics (e.g., endurance, retention, and read margin) and power savings have been obtained by terminating the write stimulus as soon as the binary state of the RRAM device changes.